


Why Do You Only Call Me When You’re High?

by darlingdisastrous



Series: Lost Boys x Frog!Reader [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Summary: Reader is the child of Edgar Frog and has an elicit relationship with the vampire he tried to kill decades ago.
Relationships: Paul (Lost Boys)/Reader, Paul (Lost Boys)/You
Series: Lost Boys x Frog!Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112567
Kudos: 14





	Why Do You Only Call Me When You’re High?

“ _Put your hand down your pants._ ”

His voice was low, reverberating through the speakers of your earbuds. You didn’t dare take a phone call from Paul without them for fear your Dad would hear the voice on the other line and get nosy.

You follow his orders, slipping down below your fuzzy sleep shorts.

You could picture him, holed up in the cave. The boys were out, leaving him to his own devices. He was probably sprawled out on that old nest in their ‘living room’, bulge straining against his underwear.

“ _What color are your panties today, sugar?_ ”

“Blue plaid,” you reply, snapping the elastic loud enough for him to hear.

He groans. “Fuckin _love those ones. Are you touching yourself, baby? Stroke your fingers on your little cunny, over the panties, get nice and wet for me_.”

You follow his instructions, dragging your finger slowly over your clothes slit. The barest drag sends a jolt down your spine, but it’s not enough. You need more—you need him.

“ _Tell me what you’re thinkin’, baby,_ ” he groans. “ _Thinkin’ about me?_ ”

“Of course I’m thinking about you, you ass.”

Paul laughs breathlessly. “ _You’re thinkin’ about my ass? That’s dirty, babe, tell me more. C’mon—are you picturing my fingers_.”

You shudder, giving your clit a pinch. “Yeah.”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Yeah.” This was maddening. “Your fingers. Your tongue. _Fuck_. Can I please take them off?”

“ _Yeah, baby, take off your panties. How wet are you?_ ” When you hesitate, Paul’s breathy laughter fills your ears. “ _Bet it’s not a lot—can’t even hear it over the phone._ _You’d be a lot wetter if I were there._ ”

His words send a wave of molten heat through your core. “ _Paul_.”

“ _Oh, baby, you sound so good. Give me half a mind to fly over there right now and fuck you in your cute little bed._ ”

You bite your lip, holding back a loud moan. “You can’t. He’ll hear you.”

He being your ever-present, ever-paranoid father who hates guys like Paul. And, by guys like Paul, you mean vampires.

“ _No he won’t babe. I’m sneaky. I’ll slip into your room so quiet and fuck you nice and rough. Fold your legs up against your chest and—fuck—and clamp my hand over your mouth so daddy can’t hear you scream. Slip your fingers in your cunt, baby. Touch yourself._ ”

You follow his instructions, starting slow with one finger pumping in and out. You huff, “You wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. You’re such a loud moaner—sound like a pornstar.”

“Your _pornstar,_ ” he shoots back. Over the line, you hear the sound of his fist sliding over his cock, hard and fast. “ _Fuck, baby! Miss your hand, cute little fingers wrapped around my dick. Oh, shit, or your mouth. Ngh!_ ”

“I can’t wait to have you again,” you mutter. “Your fingers are so long—reach so deep—I can’t do it like you. It’s unfair, Paul.”

“ _Poor baby. You can’t get off without me touching you, can you?_ ”

As much as you loathed to admit it, he was right. You couldn’t get off without him. He had trained you too good. He was too good at pleasing you, reaching places you couldn’t reach, and over stimulating you until you cried. Your body barely reacted to your own touch anymore. Hearing his voice made it a little better, but not by much.

You whimper, bottom lip pushing out into a pout. “Paul!”

“ _Sound so frustrated baby. It’s not fair, is it? You can’t do something as simple as get yourself off?_ ” He tries to laugh, but it catches in his throat, turning into a prolonged moan. “Shit, baby! _I’m gonna cum._ ”

You try to work yourself up, matching the unreasonable pace he had set for himself, but you are no match. Paul releases another loud, pornographic moan that sends a jolt down your spine. You go over the edge moments later, but it is less than satisfying, leaving you frustrated.

Paul breathes heavily on the other side of the phone. Neither of you speak for the longest time.

“ _Get your window open, I’m comin’ over_.”

You sit bolt upright, white knuckle grip on your phone. “You can’t!”

“ _Do you really think I’m the type of boyfriend to leave my baby hangin’? Hell no. I’m gonna make you see stars_.”

“Paul, my dad—!”

“‘ _S too late, baby, I’m already making my way over. I’m hungry, gonna spend hours between those legs of yours_.”

“Paul—”

“ _Just get your window open for me. I’ll be there in ten._ ”


End file.
